villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Screenslaver
Evelyn Deavor, also known as the Screenslaver, is the main antagonist of Pixar's 20th full-length animated feature film Incredibles 2. She is the sister of Winston Deavor and the secondary CEO of DevTech, who is bent on destroying the reputation of supers and preventing them from becoming legal again. She was voiced by Catherine Keener, who also portrayed Missy Armitage in Get Out, whereas the brainwashed pizza man under the alias Screenslaver was voiced by legendary voice actor Bill Wise who also voiced Richard Guyot in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armour. Personality Evelyn appears to be loyal, kind-hearted, and caring and is eager to help others. She is also a brilliant and intelligent character. She is, however, often laid-back, as she seems unworried of anything. She encourages her brother to keep on making heroes protect the world at whatever cost. However, despite being helpful, she also seems to be really strict and always takes things really seriously. It would later turn out to be all a fabric of her true nature: a vengeful, cunning, hateful, mean-spirited, cold-hearted, and ruthless person who would do anything to rid the world of all things super (and to avenge the deaths of her parents) as she sees them as making people weak and unable to save themselves from other threats. Despite this, Evelyn does have redeeming qualities, such as her caring about her father and brother, but crosses the line into becoming a villain by using extreme methods to turn the public against supers by putting innocent people in danger and framing a pizza delivery guy as a patsy and displaying a callous disregard for the lives she endangered. Backstory Tragedy Evelyn and her brother Winston were born the children of Mr. Deavor, the CEO of the company DevTech, and an avid fan and supporter of superheroes, who even possessed two direct lines to the heroes Gazerbeam and Fironic. One night, burglars broke into the Deavor home. Instead of hiding in the safe room with his wife, Mr. Deavor attempted to call Gazerbeam and Fironic for help. Unfortunately, this was after the Super Relocation Act was passed, and therefore, there was no response, resulting in the burglars shooting and killing him. Not long afterwards, Evelyn and Winston's mother would die of heartbreak as a result. Becoming a Villain With both of their parents deceased, Winston and Evelyn inherited DevTech, both using their unique skills to build the company into the biggest electronics and media firm in the world—the tech-savvy Evelyn invented and created innovative products, while Winston would use his natural charisma and people skills to sell them to the masses. Winston also inherited his father's firm love of superheroes as well, believing his father could've been saved had they not been abolished and dreamed of one day of abolishing the Relocation Act. Evelyn, on the other hand, saw her father's murder from a different perspective; instead of believing her parents could've been saved had supers been around, she saw that her father only died because of him depending on them to save the day, instead of taking the initiative to save himself by hiding in the safe room. Perceiving supers to be a danger to society by prompting people to be lazy and expect others to solve their problems, she developed a secret hatred of them, which went unknown to her hero-loving brother. ''Incredibles 2'' Meeting the Incredibles Three months after the defeat of Syndrome and the Omnidroids, Winston sees his chance to bring back the supers while observing Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozone's attempt to stop The Underminer. Evelyn is drawn into his plan, and arrives to join her brother and greet the three heroes when they are summoned to DevTech. When Winston explains the story and death of his father, still blaming the Relocation Act, Evelyn notably suggests that their father could've saved himself by hiding away in the safe room, but Winston strongly disagrees. Winston then reveals his plan to use Elastigirl as an advocate for superheroes, presenting the three heroes with Evelyn's analysis of how much damage particular heroes have caused over the years, proving Elastigirl to be the least destructive and therefore their best chance at proving why heroes are good for society. With prompting from Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl accepts the offer, and is sent to fight crime in New Urbrem with a new suit and bike called the Elasticycle (the latter provided by Evelyn), while Mr. Incredible is left to watch over Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack in their new home. Brainwashing Citizens In New Urbrem, Elastigirl successfully saves the passengers of a new monorail, which had been hijacked and sent in reverse. Upon confronting the driver of the monorail, Elastigirl finds that he has no memory of what had happened, and a message to her written by someone called "The Screenslaver". Because of her successful rescue attempt, the public begins to respect Elastigirl, who is invited to a televised interview. However, Screenslaver hijacks the interview by brainwashing everyone near a screen, revealing his intentions to assassinate the ambassador Elastigirl had met with earlier. Fortunately, Elastigirl succeeds in rescuing the ambassador from destruction, foiling Screenslaver's plan. The next day, after being introduced to a group of new superheroes inspired by her actions (Voyd, He-Lectrix, Reflux, Screech, Krushauer and Brick), Elastigirl and Evelyn begin to bond, where they both realize how to find the (false) Screenslaver, that being to trace his signal while he is broadcasting. Determined to catch Screenslaver, Elastigirl sets up another interview in which she does not physically appear, and, as predicted, Screenslaver broadcasts again and takes control of all who are viewing. Screenslaver rants about how superheroes like Elastigirl are all part of humanity's growing need to replace everything meaningful and important in their lives with simulations, while never rising to anything challenging or to do anything themselves. All the while, Elastigirl tracks Screenslaver down to an apartment complex, where she discovers a large amount of research and devices related to hypnotism. Screenslaver then traps the two of them in a box with distorting lights and attacks Elastigirl using a weapon that neutralizes her elasticity. However, Screenslaver finds himself still overpowered by Elastigirl and sets a bomb to destroy his apartment while he escapes. After chasing Screenslaver down, Elastigirl unmasks him to find a young man who does not remember what had happened to him. Ignoring the man's claims of being just a normal pizza deliverer, Elastigirl has him arrested for his crimes. True Nature During a celebration at the Deavor estate, Helen realizes that the hypnoscreens the Screenslaver has made are also within Hypno-goggles. Soon thereafter, the goggles are forced onto her by Evelyn, brainwashing Helen. Evelyn reveals herself to be the true Screenslaver, stating that she despises superheroes and sees her brother's mission as a threat to humankind's independence. Evelyn then tricks Bob into 'rescuing' Helen before the hypnotized heroine forces another pair of hypno-goggles onto Bob, putting him under Evelyn's control as well. Later, Lucius also ends up captured and put under Evelyn's control, although the Parr children evade capture themselves. Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack, whom Edna had fitted with a super suit, sneak aboard the Deavor's ship to rescue their parents. Jack-Jack removes the hypno-goggles on Helen, who then frees Bob and Lucius and reveals Evelyn's plan to the assembled leaders. A battle on the boat ensues threatening to crash the ship into New Urbrem. However, the supers manage to stop it and Helen apprehends Evelyn when she tries to make an escape. Defeat and Arrest After a brief fight (that includes a bout with hypoxia), Helen defeats Evelyn in a battle in her plane by having her sucked out of it so that she can trash it seconds later. She then saves her life with the help of another super, Voyd, by falling after her, catching her, and bringing her down slowly to the deck of the DevTech ship. Evelyn is later arrested for her crimes, and as she is hauled off to the police car, she tells Helen that even though she saved her, it does not put her in the right. Helen simply replies that she is just glad that Evelyn is still alive. Evelyn is then driven off to jail, though Violet fears that, due to her wealth, she might be back out on the street in no time rather than face a lengthy prison sentence. Whether or not this turns out to be true is not revealed. In the end, the heroes get the last laugh when the government officially legalizes supers, after all, meaning that they can come out of hiding at last. Evelyn's plans were ultimately for naught. Brainwashed Victims *Pizza delivery man *Voyd *He-Lectrix *Brick *Krushauer *Screech *Reflux *Elastigirl *Mr. Incredible *Frozone *Winston Deavor *World Ambassadors *Several other heroes and citizens Quotes Trivia *Evelyn is the first female main villain in a Pixar feature. *Evelyn is the eighth main Pixar villain who does not appear to be evil at first. *If one pronounces Evelyn's name slightly differently, her full name can be pronounced as "evil endeavor," hinting at her true nature. **Another hint at Evelyn's true nature: While Winston states their father would still be alive had supers been legal, Evelyn briefly states their father could've gotten to the safe room. It is implied they've argued on this repeatedly. **Yet another interesting foreshadowing that she is the villain is her quote, “Ah shucks, I’m just the genius behind the genius.” *The Pizza Planet truck was parked in an alley near the fake Screenslaver's hideout, indicating that the Pizza Man Evelyn abducted worked there. It was shown when Helen escaped and he landed on the ground, but before he was himself again. **In addition to the truck almost appearing in every Pixar film, even Evelyn commented, “Eh, he was surly. And the pizza was cold.” *The scenes where Evelyn used flashing blue lights as her method of propaganda were controversial due to them causing seizures for viewers sensitive to epilepsy. *Evelyn was originally meant to have another brother named Nelson, who was originally going to be the main villain, but the character was cut because the creators would prefer a female villain. *Early into production, Evelyn was originally going to be an electric based super villain named Shelectric. This idea was scrapped and instead turned into Evelyn. This allowed Nelson to be turned into He-Lectrix. *Evelyn being the mastermind behind the Screenslaver is similar to the events of the Marvel film Iron Man 3. In the film, Aldrich Killian hired drug-addicted actor Trevor Slattery to impersonate the infamous Mandarin of the Ten Rings in order to covert Killian's true plot. Unlike the Screenslaver, however, Slattery was willingly part of Killian's scheme, and the Mandarin was actually a real person who sought revenge on Slattery in the Marvel short film All Hail the King for impersonating him. Navigation pl:EkranTyran Category:Brainwashers Category:Terrorists Category:Vengeful Category:Wealthy Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Friend of the hero Category:Incriminators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Female Category:Envious Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Murderer Category:Master of Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Comedy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Master Orator Category:Non-Action Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Xenophobes Category:Crackers Category:Trickster Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Opportunists Category:Rogues